Hear What Your Heart Says
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: Ini bukan FF. hanya BALASAN REVIEW karena aku sangat terharu atas partisipasi para readers sampai2 reviewnya ga keliatan di kotak review FFn tapi masuk EMAIL. gomawo ya atas semua reviewnya! Tetap sayangi Mama kalian. Annyeong!
1. My Son

**Hear What Your Heart Says**

Twoshoot / Part 1

By Yuya Matsumoto

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

Pair: YunJae, Genderswitch (Jaejoong)

Summary: Penantian Yunho berbuah hasil. Jaejoong hamil. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada malaikat kecil mereka. Apa itu? YunJae. RnR please

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya penantianku selama bertahun-tahun membuahkan hasil. Jaejoong hamil. Aku sangat bahagia. Selama bertahun-tahun kami menantikan buah hati. Akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan semua doa yang kupanjatkan.

Sempat Jaejoong merasa depresi karena ia belum jua hamil. Wanita dianggap belum sempurna jika ia belum melahirkan seorang anak. Boojae-ku pernah memintaku untuk menikahi wanita lain agar aku mendapatkan keturunan. Dia pikir aku akan meninggalkan wanita yang kucintai lebih dari diriku ini. Tidak akan. Aku akan selalu berada di sisinya. Selamanya. Aku tidak peduli ia dibilang tidak sempurna. Bagiku Jung Jaejoong adalah makhluk Tuhan paling sempurna yang kutemui seumur hidupku.

Aku masih bisa mengingat jelas hari itu di saat paling bahagia seumur hidup kami. Jaejoong memeluk diriku. Aku baru saja pulang kerja. Ia terlihat sangat ceria. Keceriaan yang selama ini menghilang telah kembali padanya. Semua rasa letihku bekerja sebagai Direktur Utama sirna, hilang ditelan senyum indahnya.

Jaejoong menyodorkan sebuah test pack padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Ia tersenyum senang. Ia membalas tatapanku seakan berkata lihat-itu-dengan-teliti. Aku memperhatikan test pack yang sekarang ada di tanganku. Dua garis merah terlampir. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku hamil!"pekiknya di telingaku.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Aku belum bisa mencerna kata-kata Boojae-ku.

"Anak kita"ujarnya sambil mengelus lembut perutnya yang masih rata.

Aku memeluk Jae dengan erat. Aku bersorak kegirangan. Terima kasih Tuhan!

Kami memeriksakan kandungan Jaejoong. Dokter mengatakan bahwa kandungan Jae lemah. Kami diharuskan untuk selalu menjaganya. Jae dilarang keletihan, depresi ataupun kurang gizi.

Aku mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk kesehatan Jae dan calon aegya-ku. Aku pulang lebih cepat dari kantor. Semua keinginan Jae kupenuhi walau ia sering meminta hal diluar akal sehat. Semua pelayan selalu membantu kegiatan Jae. Aku dan Jae juga sering bertamasya ke tempat-tempat yang belum kami kunjungi sebelumnya karena aku terlalu sibuk. Calon aegya kami memberikan banyak kebahagiaan.

Jae selalu memeriksakan kandungannya dengan telaten. Ia menolak untuk memeriksa jenis kelamin sang jabang bayi melalui USG. Ia ingin semuanya menjadi kejutan terindah untuknya.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di depan ruang operasi. Jae tidak bisa melahirkan secara normal karena komplikasi yang dideritanya. Aku tahu ia sangat tegang saat ini. Aku ingin sekali mendampinginya, namun aku tidak bisa. Aku takut melihat darah. Hampir saja aku pingsan tadi. Argh! Bodohnya aku!

"Tenang saja, Yunnie! Jae pasti bisa melewatinya dengan baik"ujar Junsu, adik Jaejoong, memberiku dukungan.

"Tapi seharusnya aku disana, memeluk dan mengurangi ketegangannya"balasku cemas. Aku masih berjalan gelisah di depan pintu ruang operasi.

"Black Coffee"tawar Yoochun sambil menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Santai saja, Bro. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku pusing melihatmu seperti komedi putar begitu"

PLETAAAK!

Aku menjitak dahi Yoochun yang lebar seperti lapangan bola itu. Seenak jidatnya ngomong seperti itu. "Aku cemas, tahu! Kamu belum pernah merasakannya sih!"

"Makanya restui aku dan Su-ie dong"katanya sambil merangkul Junsu dengan mesra.

PLETAAAK!

"Berhenti bicara macam-macam, Chun. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan adikku pada playboy jelek sepertimu"bantahku atas rayuan Yoochun kepadaku tadi.

Yoochun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku duduk di antara dua sejoli itu. Junsu memang menyukai Yoochun, tapi aku belum rela melepas si polos Junsu kepada serigala itu.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Ia memanggil keluarga Jung Jaejoong. Aku, Yoochun dan Junsu bergegas menghampirinya. Kami ingin mengetahui kabar mereka.

"Tenang. Saya berhasil menyelamatkan istri anda dan bayinya. Saat ini istri anda sudah ada di ruang perawatan. Bayi anda masih kami lakukan observasi"jelas dokter itu, lalu pergi dari hadapan kami.

Semua beban lenyap ditelan penjelasan dokter itu. Tubuhku terasa ringan. Aku berlari ke dalam ruang perawatan VVIP milik Jaejoong. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah manisnya.

Aku memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Seorang perawat sedang mengatur tetesan infus untuk Jaejoong.

"Tolong jangan berisik. Pasien terlalu lelah sehingga ia tertidur pulas. Tolong biarkan istirahat"jelas perawat sambil membereskan selimut Jaejoong.

Aku mengelus kening Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Baiklah suster. Terima kasih"balasku sambil tersenyum.

Perawat itu membalas senyumanku. "Sama-sama. Jika butuh sesuatu, tekan tombol merah itu ya!"kata perawat itu sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Ia menunjuk sebuah tombol merah di atas ranjang Jaejoong.

Tiga hari berlalu. Dokter masih belum memberikan kabar mengenai bayi kami. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan bayi kami. Dokter belum mengizinkan kami untuk melihatnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua ini mereka lakukan pada kami.

Jaejoong frustasi. Ia memintaku untuk memaksa sang dokter. Itu memang hak kami untuk mengetahui segalanya, baik atau pun buruk. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, sang dokter mengajak aku ke ruangannya untuk berdiskusi.

"Tuan Jung, saya akan memberitahukan berita yang kurang mengenakkan untuk anda sekeluarga"kata dokter Gu dengan raut wajah serius.

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Aku siap menerima kenyataan pahit apapun"

"Anak anda mengalami kecacatan. Ia tidak memiliki daun telinga"

JEDUAR!

Bagaikan tersambar petir, aku shock mendengar penuturan sang dokter.

"Selama ini kami melakukan observasi kepada bayi anda. Apakah ia tetap bisa mendengar atau tuli sama sekali"

"Hasilnya bagaimana dok? Hasilnya?"potongku penasaran.

"Kami belum mendapat hasil yang signifikan. Kami juga takut nyonya Jung shock, lalu ia akan depresi yang bisa mengancam nyawanya. Oleh karena itu kami masih menutupi masalah ini. Maafkan kami, tuan"

Aku mengangguk pelan, membenarkan semua ucapan pria di depanku ini. Jaejoong pasti tidak akan terima semua kenyataan ini. Ia akan kecewa dan menyalahkan dirinya. Aku juga bingung harus mengatakan apa kepadanya.

"Saya mohon agar Anda dapat menjelaskan ini semua kepada nyonya Jung"

Aku keluar dari ruang dokter dengan langkah gontai. Aku bingung. Aku kecewa. Apa yang harus ku katakan kepada Jaejoong? Akankah ia menerima anaknya yang tidak sempurna itu? Kepalaku pusing. Rasanya aku ingin menghilang. Aku tak ingin semua ini terjadi padaku. Oh Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?

"Yun, apa kata dokter?" Suara Boojae-ku menghancurkan semua lamunanku.

"Eh?" Aku kaget. Ternyata aku sudah berada di dalam kamar Jae.

Yoochun dan Junsu memberikan tatapan aneh melihat tingkahku.

"Ada apa, Yun?"tanya Yoochun cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Kali ini Junsu yang berbicara.

"Yoosu, bisakah kalian keluar sebentar? Aku ingin bicara dengan Boo"jawabku. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya. Aku hanya menunduk, mencari keberanian di atas lantai.

Yoochun dan Junsu menuruti kemauanku. Mereka lekas meninggalkan kamar ini. Aku dan Jae hanya berdua di dalam kamar. Jae memandangku dengan pandangan menuntut. Ia terus menanyakan kabar anaknya. Ia terus berteriak di kala aku hanya sibuk dalam diam. Aku memeluk Jae. Kuharap sebuah kehangatannya bisa membantuku menjelaskan kebenaran.

"Jae, kau sayang Kyuhyun kan?"tanyaku sebelum aku memulai.

Anak kami seorang namja. Jaejoong telah memberikan sebuah nama untuk anak kami bahkan sebelum ia lahir. Kyuhyun, nama yang cukup bagus menurutku. Aku menerima usulan darinya.

Jaejoong mengangguk dalam pelukanku.

"Apapun yang terjadi. Jangan salahkan dirimu. Tolong!"mohonku dengan nada selembut yang aku bisa.

Jae berusaha melepaskan pelukanku, tapi aku semakin mendekapnya erat. "Ada apa? Yunnie, apa yang terjadi dengan Kyu?"tanya Jae. Ada getaran dalam suaranya.

"Kyu... Dia..."ujarku terbata-bata. Lidahku kelu. Sulit untukku mengukirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Jae semakin menggoncang tubuhku. Ia menuntut jawaban. "Ia tidak memiliki telinga"kataku cepat dan pelan tepat di telinga Jae.

Tubuh Jae membeku setelah kata-kata hina itu terlontar dari bibirku. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah getaran kurasakan menerpa tubuhku. Isak-isak kecil mulai membahana di seluruh sudut ruang. Bahu Jae naik turun. Napasnya memburu.

"Apa katamu?"lirih Jae. Aku yakin ia masih belum dapat mencerna kata-kataku dengan sempurna. "Kyu... Cacat?" Nada bicaranya meninggi. Penuh rasa tak percaya hadir dalam setiap katanya.

Aku mengangguk, masih memeluknya.

"Kyu? CACAT?"teriaknya penuh rasa kecewa dan marah.

Aku mengangguk sekali lagi. Jae mendorong tubuhku kuat hingga pelukanku terlepas. Aku memandang wajahnya yang telah dibasahi airmata. Aku menghapus airmata itu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku seakan berkata 'uljima'. Jae menepis tanganku. Ia menatapku garang.

"Pergi dari sini Yunnie. Tinggalkan aku!"perintahnya, menyakiti hatiku.

Aku masih duduk terdiam di sisi ranjangnya.

"Tolong, Jae! Jangan sakiti dirimi"mohonku agar ia mendengarkan permintaanku ini.

Jae mendorong tubuhku. Ia memintaku pergi meninggalkannya. Ia menangis dan meraung-raung. Hatiku sakit melihatnya terluka seperti itu. Dengan langkah gontai dan kusisipkan sedikit kepercayaan kepadanya, aku keluar kamar rawat miliknya itu. Terdengar teriakan pilu dari balik pintu. Kakiku melemas. Aku jatuh terduduk di depan pintu. Tangisanku hadir seiring isak kesedihannya di dalam.

Pagi ini Jaejoong memintaku untuk membawa Kyu kepadanya. Ia berjanji ia akan dapat mengontrol emosinya. Aku memohon kepada dokter. Dokter mengizinkan kami untuk bertemu dengan si malaikat mungil. Seorang perawat membawa seorang bayi ke dalam kamar Jae. Aku, Jae, Yoochun, Su-ie, dan Changmin menunggu dengan tak sabar. Changmin, adik kandungku, baru saja sampai dari Amerika. Ia begitu antusias ingin melihat keponakannya.

Perawat itu memberikan sang bayi yang terselimut kain kepada Jae. Wajah Jae berseri-seri melihat malaikatnya kini berada dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun tertidur pulas. Kulitnya seputih ibunya. Matanya yang terpejam, entah mirip siapa, sepertinya mirip diriku. Hidung mancungnya sepertiku. Bibir mungil semerah cherry seperti ibunya. Kyuhyun terlihat tampan dan manis. Perpaduan pas antara aku dan Jaejoong.

"Kya~~ anakmu cantik sekali, hyung"pekik Changmin membuat semua orang menutup telinganya.

PLETAAK!

"Aw... Sakit hyung!"teriak Changmin sekali lagi setelah aku menjitaknya.

"Ssst... Jangan berteriak Minnie! Kau bisa membangunkan Kyu!"kata Jae dengan tatapan membunuh kepada Changmin.

Changmin menelan ludah. Ia paling takut jika sang 'Eomma' sudah memarahinya. Changmin sangat manja dengan Jae, apalagi eomma kami memang sudah meninggal sejak ia masih kecil. Setiap keinginan Changmin selalu dituruti Jae, membuatnya begitu manja sekarang.

"Joongie eonni, nama si tampan ini siapa?"tanya Su-ie sambil mengelus pipi Kyu.

"Jung Kyuhyun"jawab Jae singkat.

"Nama yang bagus. Kalian pintar memilih nama"puji Yoochun.

"Aku mau gendong ya eomma"pinta Changmin sambil merebut Kyuhyun dari pelukan Jae. Jae hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Changmin.

Aku merengut kesal. "Ya! Changminnie, aku saja appa-nya belum menggendong. Egois sekali!"omelku tidak terima Changmin memeluk Kyu terlebih dahulu.

Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia membawa Kyu bersamanya ke sofa yang ada di dalam kamar. Dalam hitungan detik, tiga orang itu sudah sibuk menggoda Kyu. Aku mendekati Jae, duduk di atas ranjangnya. Aku menggenggam tangan Jae.

"Gomawo, Boo! Terima kasih mau menerima Kyu dengan lapang dada"

"Kyu adalah anugerah milik kita. Aku bahagia memilikinya diantara kita. Bukankah selama ini kita selalu mengharapkannya? Pasti Kyu memiliki kelebihan lain. Aku percaya dia bisa menjadi kebanggaan kita"jelas Jae bijaksana. Aku terharu mendengar penuturannya yang melegakan hatiku. Aku pikir ia akan menolak Kyu. Syukurlah!

"MWO?"teriak tiga orang yang ada di sisi kamar rawat Jae.

"Huaaaa... Oe! Oe! Oe!"

Aku dan Jae sontak kaget mendengar suara mereka ditambah lagi tangisan Kyu yang membahana. Hampir saja Jae lompat dari ranjangnya untuk mengambil Kyu dari tiga biang kerok itu. Aku melarang Jae, karena lukanya belum sembuh benar. Aku bergegas merebut Kyu yang masih menangis dari tangan-tangan jahil mereka.

"Cep... cep... Anak appa ganteng, jangan nangis lagi ya"ujarku sambil menimang Kyu.

Kyuhyun sedikit terlihat tenang. Tangisannya tidak sekeras sebelumnya. Aku memberikan Kyu kepada Jae. Jae menggendong Kyu, mencoba membuatnya tertidur.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kalian? Membuat Kyu menangis seperti itu"marahku kepada tiga orang yang masih membeku di tempat mereka.

"Hyung, Kyu... Kyu tidak memiliki telinga"kata Changmin pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh semua orang di ruangan ini.

"Yun, kamu sudah tahu?"

"Kok bisa seperti itu, oppa?"

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku tidak mau pusing menjelaskan semua ini kepada mereka. Aku berjalan pelan ke ranjang Jae. Aku menekan tombol merah yang ada di atasnya. Kyu terlihat sangat nyaman dalam dekapan ibunya. Saat ini Jae sedang menyusui Kyu.

Tak beberapa lama, seorang dokter dan perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Wajah mereka penuh tanda tanya. Aku meminta kepada dokter untuk menjelaskan tentang Kyuhyun kepada kami semua.

"Hal ini terjadi kepada Kyu mungkin disebabkan oleh pembelahan sel yang tidak sempurna. Belum lagi hal ini tidak bisa dicegah karena nyonya Jung menolak USG sehingga komplikasi ini tidak terdeteksi sejak dini. Kami belum dapat memastikan apakah bayi ini bisa mendengar atau tuli sama sekali. Hal ini dikarenakan respon bayi terhadap suara terbilang rendah"tutur dokter panjang lebar.

"Apa tidak ada cara, dok? Operasi plasty untuk membuat daun telinganya, bisa kan?"usul Changmin antusias.

"Kemungkinan itu ada, namun kita tetap harus memastikan hal tadi. Jangan sampai semua ini melukainya"jelas dokter lagi.

Aku dan Jae hanya bisa diam mendengarkan. Jae menggenggam tanganku erat, seakan meminta kekuatan dariku jikalau nanti ada kabar terburuk yang harus ia dengar.

"Bukankah bayi belum boleh operasi plasty?"tanya Su-ie.

"Diusahakan seminimal mungkin. Hal ini tidak terlalu mendesak, sehingga bayi ini tidak perlu dilakukan tindakan yang terburu-buru"

"Tapi hal ini bisa mengurangi estetika-nya sebagai seorang manusia" Kali ini Yoochun yang masih tidak terima dengan kondisi Kyu.

"Semua keputusan ada di tangan keluarga. Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain dari permintaan keluarga sendiri"jawab sang dokter sambil memandang kami seakan meminta jawaban.

Jae menghela napas panjang. Ia memberikan Kyu ke dalam dekapanku. Kyu sudah tertidur. Jae sedikit mengatur posisinya sekarang.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Biarkan kami mengobservasi keadaannya. Sesekali kami akan konsultasi kepada dokter tentang perkembangannya. Jikalau memang keadaannya mendesak, kami akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Kyu"ujar Jae memberi keputusan. Ia menatapku sekali seakan meminta persetujuan.

Aku mengangguk. "Saya rasa itu keputusan paling bijaksana yang dapat kami berikan saat ini, dok"

Sang dokter tersenyum menanggapi jawaban kami. Ia dan perawat tadi meninggalkan kami berenam di dalam ruangan. Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu terlihat tidak setuju dengan kami. Sebelum mereka membantah, Jae memberikan penjelasan.

"Kyu adalah malaikat kecil kami. Aku yakin Tuhan memberikan sebuah kelebihan kepadanya disamping kelemahannya ini. Jangan sampai keegoisan kita saat ini justru menyakiti Jung kecil ini. Biarkan ia memilih masa depannya. Yang Kyu butuhkan adalah dukungan kita, kasih sayang dan cinta yang melimpah"jelas Jae dengan cucuran airmata di pipinya. "Terimalah ia apa adanya"mohon Jae.

Ketiga orang di depan kami terlihat simpati melihat luka di hati Jae dikarenakan sifat possesif mereka.

"Kami janji akan selalu menjaga Kyu dengan baik, eonni!"ucap Junsu yang dibarengi oleh anggukan dua orang lainnya.

Aku memandang Kyu yang tertidur dengan manisnya. Kyu, kau beruntung memiliki paman dan bibi yang hebat. Tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang dapat kami banggakan. Kami menyayangimu, Kyu. Aku mencium pipi Kyu dengan lembut.

**.**

**.**

**("^0^)/..::****T.B.C****::..\(TwT")**

**..::Cuap2 author::..**

Annyeong, Yuya is BACK. Hhe,,,

My first Yunjae. Semoga berkenan. Maaf ya kalo banyak OOC sana-sini.

Satu chapter lagi. Ayo di-REVIEW. KRITIK dan SARAN dibutuhkan agar chapter selanjutnya jadi lebih baik lagi. Diusahakan Update secepatnya. Pokoknya semua tergantung READERS. Semakin banyak review, Yuya semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan. Hhe…

Gomawo untuk semua READERS. Hai, SiDers! Ayo dong review… Anynomous diperbolehkan kok. Jangan takut! Yuya menerima semua bentuk REVIEW, tapi jangan bashing cast Yuya ya!

By The Way, Yuya lagi sakit sekarang. Ini dipaksa publish FF. Tolong doakan Yuya cepat sembuh ya, Readers!

_**So… mari REVIEW! **_**m(_ _)m **_**Onegaishimasu!**_


	2. I proud of him

Annyeong, readers…

Saatnya balasan reviews. Untuk yg punya account, Yuya dah bls scr PM ya.

**kyouichi91:** Iya, aku suka YunJae + SUJU sih, perpaduan yg bagus kan? Hhe.. ini udh cpt lum?

**VitaMinnieMin**: gomawo dah review. sudah cepat lum niy? Hhe,, iya jaemma hrs tegar donk

**Alwayskyu:** ini udh update sekilat mungkin, chingu… haha,, gomawo dh review

**KyuMinnie:** pertama baca tp ngena kan? Hhe gomawo loooh dh review n doain aku.

**Priss Uchun:** gomawo dh review. smpe reviewnya 4x. semangat bgt. Smoga sesuai harapan ya!

**Kyu-Kyu:** jahatnya aku bikin org2 nangis. Gomawo dh review. ini udh sekilat jet updatenya. Hhe

**ori-chan:**gomawo dh review n liat typo aku. Wajarlah aku lg sakit jd g dicek lg. soal PLASTY itu ga typo, chingu,, dalam bidang kedokteran memang Plasty tulisannya, Cuma orang2 salah aja ngomongnya jadi plastik. Dokter yg ngajar aku waktu kuliah dulu yg kasih tau, dan dy benar. Hhe,,, makasih ya… ini aku Update~ baca FFku yg lain juga ya!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hear What Your Heart Says<strong>_

Twoshoot / Last Part

By Yuya Matsumoto

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever Pair: YunJae, KyuMin, Genderswitch (Jaejoong, Sungmin)

Summary: Penantian Yunho berbuah hasil. Jaejoong hamil. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada malaikat kecil mereka. Apa itu? YunJae. RnR please 

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"Appa!" Seorang bocah menghampiriku dengan kakinya yang mungil. Aku langsung menyambut kedatangannya. Kutundukkan tubuhku agar dapat dijangkaunya. Ia memelukku erat. Jasku mulai basah dan isak tangis terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Gwenchana, Kyu?"tanyaku sambil menghapus jejak airmata di kedua pipinya.

Kyu, malaikat kecilku, kembali memeluk tubuhku. Bisa kurasakan luka dalam hatinya. Aku tahu penyebabnya. Pasti hal itu.

"Kyu jeyek ya appa?"tanya Kyu masih dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ani. You are the most handsome boy in the world"kataku sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyu dengan jemariku.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. "Tapi kenapa meleka biyang Kyu aneh?"tanya Kyu dengan suara cadelnya.

Aku menggendong anakku yang masih berusia tiga tahun itu. Aku mendudukkannya di atas sofa di ruang tamu. Kami duduk berdampingan.

"Mereka hanya iri padamu. Iri karena kamu sangat tampan seperti appa"jelasku sambil menggelitik perutnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Ia meronta-ronta di atas sofa. Sesekali ia memintaku untuk berhenti. Sesaat kemudian Jaejoong datang dengan secangkir teh untukku. Ia ikut serta dalam canda tawa kami. Jae memeluk erat Kyu.

"Hayo! Kalau Appa-nya pulang, eomma terlupakan ya! Kyu nggak sayang eomma nih"kata Jae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jae pura-pura marah.

Kyu yang masih duduk diantara kami, langsung merangkak ke atas pangkuan ibunya. Cup! Kyu mencium bibir Jae sekilas.

"Kyu sayang eomma, tapi lebih sayang sama appa"ujar Kyu. Ia melompat ke pangkuanku. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Jae.

Aku shock mendengar gurauannya. Jae langsung menggelitik Kyu, karena gemas melihat pola laku anak semata wayangnya.

**.**

**\($.$)/~****At Hospital**

**.**

"Bagaimana dokter? Perkembangan Kyu bagus kan?"tanya Jae sangat khawatir.

Saat ini kami sedang melakukan check up rutin untuk Kyu. Kyu sendiri sedang asyik menghisap ibu jarinya dan terlelap dalam mimpi di pangkuan Jae.

"Sejauh ini bagus. Sepertinya Kyu bisa mendengar dengan baik, walau terkadang responnya terlambat. Itu hal wajar"jelas dokter Gu, dokter yang selama ini menjadi dokter pribadi Kyu.

"Bagaimana soal donor dok?"tanyaku antusias.

"Sampai saat ini belum ada donor yang tepat untuk Kyu. Terutama ia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Sulit mencari telinga yang pas untuk anak sekecil dia"jelas sang dokter lagi.

"Oh kalau begitu terima kasih ya dok! Saya senang mendengarnya"ucap Jae sambil menjabat tangan sang dokter.

Kami bertiga meninggalkan ruangan itu. Inilah yang terbaik untuk Kyu. Kami berdua bersyukur. Kyu tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan cerdas. Ia sudah bisa melakukan hal-hal yang belum bisa dilakukan anak-anak lainnya. Kosakata bahasanya cukup banyak. Dia sudah mengenal huruf dan angka. Belum lagi, ia sudah melukis dengan baik, melebihi anak seusianya. Aku bangga kepada Kyu.

**.**

**Lima tahun kemudian**** ("^3^)7**

**.**

Saat ini Kyu sudah beranjak kelas tiga di International Elementary School. Prestasi Kyu sangat membanggakan. Ia selalu menjadi juara satu angkatannya. Ia menguasai berbagai bidang akademik kecuali olahraga. Kyu membenci sayur, belum lagi ia mudah sakit dan lemah. Nilai olahraga didapat dari nilai teorinya yang sangat baik.

Satu hal yang sulit Kyu lakukan. Ia sulit bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Kyu lebih senang menyendiri dengan PSP kesayangannya. Sebenarnya tidak banyak teman Kyu yang menyadari 'keistimewaan'nya karena tertutup rambut ikal Kyu yang panjang seleher. Entah karena apa, ia lebih tertarik dengan PSPnya.

BRAAAK!

"APPA!" Sebuah teriakan mengusik keasyikanku bersama Jae di dapur. Aku tidak masuk kerja hari ini, karena sudah lama ingin menggoda Jae. Tak kusangka Kyu pulang sekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"APPA! Where are you?"teriak Kyu sekali lagi karena belum mendapat jawaban apapun dariku.

"I'm coming, darling!"jawabku, bergegas menghampiri Kyu di ruang tamu.

Astaga! Aku membelalakan mataku melihat kondisi Kyu saat ini. "JAE! CEPAT KEMARI"panggilku kepada Jaejoong.

Kyu langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya padaku. Hal ini sudah lama tak pernah ia lakukan padaku. Kyu menangis keras. Aku mengelus punggung Kyu dengan lembut. Kyu memang manja padaku.

"Ommo! Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Jae yang ikut shock melihat kondisi Kyu.

Saat ini Kyu terlihat sangat berantakan. Rambutnya basah. Tercium bau menyengat dari tubuhnya. Kotoran seperti bekas makanan, lumpur atau air got bercampur pada tubuhnya. Baju seragam Kyu sobek di sana-sini memperlihatkan kaos singletnya. Tas Kyu juga dicorat-coret. Alien, begitulah kata-kata yang terlukis di sana. Satu kata, Bully. Kyu di-bully oleh teman-temannya.

Kyu sudah cukup tenang saat ini. Aku meminta Kyu untuk mandi bersama. Aku ikut terkena bau dan basah dari pakaian Kyu. Jaejoong menelepon semua keluarga untuk berkumpul. Ia berharap keluarga yang lain bisa memperbaiki mood Kyu yang rusak.

**.**

**\(*.*!\)****Pertemuan Keluarga**

**.**

"Ini bukan kali pertama Kyu pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu"kata Junsu mengawali perbincangan kami.

"Betul itu, hyung. Bagaimana keadaan Kyu sekarang?"tanya Yoochun sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Ia sedang berada di kamarnya. Ia kelihatan tidak mood. Jae sedang merayunya untuk turun"jelasku.

Tak berapa lama Kyu turun dari tangga bersama Jae. Kyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menggenggam PSPnya dengan erat. Aku memanggil Kyu agar duduk di sampingku. Kyu menurutinya. Ia tidak menyapa paman dan bibinya seperti biasa. Kyu hanya diam sambil memainkan PSPnya di sebelahku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Changmin? Aku belum melihatnya"tanya Jae sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Pasangan baru. Pasti lagi nanggung tuh"cibir Yoochun.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak begitu, hyung"sela Changmin yang baru saja datang dari arah ruang tamu.

"Malam, eomma!"sapanya kepada Jae sambil mencium pipi kanan-kiri Jae, membuatku geram.

"Annyeong, ahjumma-ahjussi" Terdengar suara imut dari belakang Changmin. Derap langkah mungil membahana di ruangan ini.

"Annyeong, Minnie!"balas Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan. Mereka mencubit pipi chubby milik si mungil yang datang bersama Changmin itu.

"Apa kabar, eonni? Ini, aku buatkan cake. Semoga suka"sapa Kibum sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Jae. Jae menerima bungkusan itu, lalu memberikan kepada salah satu pelayan kami.

Changmin, Kibum dan Sungmin duduk bersama kami di ruang keluarga. Aku menghidupkan film anak-anak untuk mereka. Changmin meminta Sungmin untuk merayu Kyu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyu dan Sungmin bertemu.

Sungmin adalah anak dari Lee Jinki dan Kim Kibum. Dikarenakan Kibum sudah cerai dari Jinki beberapa tahun lalu, Sungmin ikut asuhannya. Kibum baru saja menikah dengan Changmin dua bulan lalu. Untuk menghormati appa Sungmin, Kibum tetap membiarkan Sungmin menggunakan marga Lee.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun. Choneun Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida"kata Sungmin memperkenalkan diri. Kyu hanya membalas dengan gumamannya. Ia masih fokus pada layar PSPnya.

"Kyu main apa sih? Aku boleh lihat ya?"pinta Sungmin sambil mengintip ke layar kecil PSP itu. Kyu mendekatkan PSP pada tubuhnya, tidak membiarkan sekecil pun celah untuk Sungmin. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Aku melihat usaha Sungmin untuk dekat dengan Kyu. Usaha yang keras, namun tidak mampu meluluhkan hati Kyu yang mengeras seperti batu. Waktu juga kian bergulir, sepertinya usaha kali ini tidak mampu merobohkan benteng pertahanan Kyu. Kami sekeluarga memutuskan untuk merayu Kyu kembali di lain waktu.

"Kyu-chagiya! Bangun yuk! Sudah siang! Ayo berangkat sekolah"kataku merayu Kyu yang masih bergelut dengan selimutnya. Bukannya bangun, Kyu semakin mengeratkan selimut itu pada tubuhnya.

"Anak appa yang pintar. Ayo sekolah. Katanya mau jadi presiden, ya harus sekolah dong"rayuku sekali lagi. Aku berusaha menarik selimut Kyu.

"Appa, Kyu nggak mau sekolah. Kyu nggak mau ketemu sama teman-teman Kyu yang jahat. Kyu capek dikerjai oleh mereka"rengek Kyu dibalik selimutnya.

"Duduk dulu. Appa mau tahu emangnya Kyu selama ini diapain sama mereka di sekolah?"tanyaku.

Kyu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia terlihat menahan tangis. Airmata telah menumpuk di sudut matanya. Kyu memelukku. "Mereka senang menyembunyikan tas Kyu. Mereka bilang Kyu ini aneh. Kyu seperti alien karena tidak memiliki telinga. Mereka bilang Kyu anak haram sehingga Kyu cacat seperti ini, appa. Apakah semua itu benar?" Tangisan meledak begitu saja.

Hatiku sakit mendengar curhatan Kyu. Aku membalas pelukan Kyu. Aku mengelus punggung Kyu. "Itu tidak benar, Kyu. Kamu adalah malaikat eomma dan appa. Memangnya Kyu tahu apa tentang anak haram? Mereka tahu darimana kata seperti itu?"

"Mereka bilang orangtua-nya yang mengatakan itu, Appa. Jangan paksa Kyu kembali ke sekolah itu. Mereka senang merusak barang-barang Kyu dan membuangnya. Kyu cuma punya PSP saja. Please, appa. Don't push me"mohon Kyu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ne, chagiya. Uljima. Tapi kenapa Kyu tidak pernah menceritakannya pada appa?"

"Kyu tidak mau Appa dan Eomma pusing memikirkan Kyu. Setiap beberapa bulan saja eomma-appa sudah sibuk membawa Kyu ke dokter Gu. Maafkan Kyu, appa"

Aku memeluk tubuh mungil Kyu. Anak sekecil dia belum pantas menerima perlakuan keras seperti itu. Aku pikir dengan menyekolahkannya di sekolah taraf Internasional yang notabene orangtua mereka berpendidikan tinggi, ternyata tidak menjamin segalanya. Aku menghapus airmata Kyu yang masih mengalir. Aku membiarkan Kyu kembali tidur. Hanya alam mimpi yang mampu melepasnya dari segala kepedihan hati.

Aku melihat Jae berdiri di pinggir pintu. Airmatanya mengalir deras. Kini isak tangisnya bisa kudengar. Aku menutup pintu kamar Kyu. Aku menuntun Jae ke kamar kami yang ada di sebelah kamar Kyu.

"Kenapa harus Kyu yang mereka sakiti? Kenapa mereka begitu jahat kepadanya? Kenapa harus Kyu, Yun?"tuntut Jae tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang menerpa anaknya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku yakin ada hikmah di balik kisah yang dilukis Tuhan ini, Boo. Kyu anak yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa menghadapinya. Aku yakin"kataku, sedikit memberikan harapan kepada Jae. Harapan yang jelas-jelas aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan semua ini.

Sebulan lebih Kyu menolak kembali ke sekolah. Ia mengurung diri setiap kali diminta bersekolah. Segala cara kami lakukan untuk membujuknya, namun gagal. Sore ini sekali lagi, kami sekeluarga mencoba menata hati Kyu yang hancur. Yoochun dan Junsu membawa beberapa CD game terbaru untuk Kyu. Jelas sekali Kyu senang dibawa game limited edition itu. Ia berjingkrak senang, bahkan kembali mengurung diri di kamarnya. Asyik dengan dunianya.

"Sepertinya besok-besok kita tidak usah membawakan Kyu game lagi. Bukannya berinteraksi dengan kita, ia malah asyik ber-autis ria dengan dunianya itu"usul Junsu.

"Mmm… bagaimana kalau aku bawakan dia majalah saja?"ujar Yoochun.

PLETAK!

"Jangan campuri otak anakku dengan sifat yadongmu"omelku pada Yoochun yang masih meringis sakit.

"Aku tidak se-pervert adikmu, Changmin. The King of Yadong. Dia saja sering sekali memanggil Kyu manis dan cantik. Tidak jarang aku memergoki Changmin mencium anakmu dengan seduktif. Untung saja sekarang dia sudah menikah. Hati-hati dengan adikmu itu, hyung. Jangan-jangan dia pedhopil"kata Yoochun panjang lebar. Ia tidak terima dibilang pervert dan yadong olehku. Kata-katanya membuatku tercengang. Aku shock.

"Huaaaa… Lepaskan aku, Changmin gila! Akuh… tidhaak… hmmp… bisaah… huft… bernapas"lirih Yoochun dengan napas setengah-setengah. Ia memberontak.

Tangannya menggapai udara, berusaha menyerang Changmin yang sudah seperti kerasukan iblis. Changmin, yang entah sejak kapan ada di ruang keluarga, sedang mencekik leher Yoochun dengan sangat keras. Junsu berusaha membantu Yoochun lepas dari Raja Iblis itu. Aku hanya diam, masih berusaha mencerna penjelasan Yoochun sebelumnya.

"YA! CHANGMIN! Dasar berengsek! Jadi selama ini kamu senang mengajak main Kyu karena ada apa-apanya! Changmin Yadong!"teriakku kepada Changmin begitu loading otakku selesai.

Aku menarik Changmin menjauh dari Yoochun. Aku mengapit lehernya dengan lenganku. Changmin mengaduh keras. Aku tidak peduli teriakannya meminta ampun. Suasana di ruang keluarga menjadi sangat ramai karena perkelahian kami. Jae berusaha melepas cengkramanku dari Changmin. Akhirnya cengkramanku terlepas dari Changmin. Jae memelukku agar tidak menyerang Changmin lagi.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, hyung. Siapa suruh anakmu begitu manis? Lagipula aku sudah punya Key. Aku tidak akan mengganggu Kyu lagi. Janji deh hyung"kata Changmin di belakang punggung Key. Key hanya bisa diam. Ia terlihat bingung dengan topik yang kami bicarakan apalagi namanya disebut-sebut.

"Apa? BERENGSEK KAU, CHANGMINNIE!"teriak Jae kali ini. Dia baru mengerti permasalahan yang aku debatkan sedaritadi. Jae meledak, bahkan ia akan mencincang Changmin dengan pisau dapurnya jika sebuah suara tidak menginterupsi kami.

"Eomma kenapa? Seram sekali. Ada apa ini? Ahjumma-ahjussi? Appa-Eomma? Sedang berkelahi?"tanya Kyu sambil menatap kami satu per satu.

"Eh, Kyu. Kok sudah selesai main game-nya?"tanya Junsu mengalihkan situasi.

"Kyu mau makan Cake sama Sungmin-noona. Abis itu aku mau menggambar dengan Sungmin-noona. Iya kan noona?"jawab Kyu dengan nada manja yang hanya biasa ia lontarkan padaku dan Jae. Ia mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk pelan sambil memberikan senyumnya kepada Kyu.

Aku dan Jae saling berpandangan melihat tingkah imut malaikat kami ini. Ugh, menggemaskan. Aku melihat mata serigala Changmin sedang menelanjangi Kyu dari atas ke bawah. Sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak kuinginkan, aku mendorong Kyu ke dalam dapur.

Sejak hari itu, Kyu dan Sungmin semakin dekat. Mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamar Kyu, bermain playstation atau menggambar sesuatu. Sungmin juga bisa membuat Kyu memakan sayuran yang selama ini dibencinya. Entah ilmu hitam apa yang diarahkan olehnya kepada Kyu. Jae saja tidak bisa merayu Kyu.

Tadi malam Kyu mengajak aku dan Jae untuk bicara di ruang keluarga setelah Sungmin dan Kibum pulang. Family meeting, katanya dengan tatapan serius darinya. Aku dan Jae menuruti keinginan Kyu.

"Ada apa, Kyu?"tanya Jae dengan lembut.

"Family meeting"jawab Kyu serius. Kini ia duduk di sofa yang ada di hadapan aku dan Jae.

"Sepertinya serius nih"kataku sedikit mencairkan suasana di sekitar kami.

"Aku mau sekolah lagi. Di sekolah Sungmin-noona dan harus sekelas dengannya"kata Kyu to the point.

"Tapi Kyu, Sungmin itu dua tahun di atasmu. Bagaimana bisa? Dia sudah kelas lima, kamu masih kelas tiga"jelas Jae memberitahu kenyataan pada Kyu.

"Kyu nggak peduli. Kalau nggak bisa, Kyu nggak akan pernah sekolah lagi. Eomma dan Appa nggak sayang sama Kyu. Kyu nggak mau ketemu orang-orang jahat itu lagi"kekeuh Kyu tetap pada pendiriannya.

Jae sudah akan angkat bicara, namun aku menggenggam tangan Jae untuk tetap diam. "Baik, Kyu. Appa akan usahakan, tapi Kyu harus test dulu. Kalau Kyu lulus, Kyu baru bisa sekolah bersama Sungmin. Bagaimana?"

Kyu berdiri. Matanya berbinar riang. "Kyu setuju! Kyu pasti bisa. Gomawo Appa!"teriaknya sambil berlari ke arahku. Ia memelukku erat.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat"kata Jae mengakhiri adegan dramatis antara aku dan Kyu.

Kyu melepas pelukannya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Syarat apa lagi sih eomma?"

"Kamu harus berjanji tidak akan ngambek lagi. Kamu akan membalas setiap perilaku jahat dari orang lain dengan prestasimu. Kamu nggak akan menyerah dengan semua keadaan yang kamu punya"ujar Jae panjang lebar. "Sanggup?"tanya Jae dengan pandangan meremehkan kepada Kyu.

Kyu membusungkan dadanya. "Kyu siap! Kyu janji. Kyu ini anak hebat. Anak dari direktur utama Jung corporation, Jung Yunho, yang kuat dan gagah. Juga anak dari designer terkenal, Jung Jaejoong, yang manis dan pintar. Kyu nggak akan kalah. Pegang janji Kyu, eomma!"ujar Kyu meyakinkan. Ia memeluk Jae erat, lalu mencium bibir ibunya itu.

Sejak malam itu dimulailah perjuangan Kyu. Kyu belajar giat untuk bisa lulus menyelesaikan soal pelajaran kelas lima. Dengan sedikit bantuan Sungmin, akhirnya Kyu berhasil masuk sekolah favorit itu dan sekelas dengan Sungmin.

**.**

**Sembilan tahun kemudian**** (^/^)**

**.**

Kyu berhasil masuk ke sekolah favorit di Seoul, Kim Hyeok International High School. Dia ikut menyeret Sungmin untuk masuk ke sekolah itu. Kini Sungmin selalu jadi bahan incaran Kyu untuk belajar bersama. Toh otak jenius Kyu sulit dikalahkan Sungmin. Kyu memang egois. Dia yang membutuhkan Sungmin, tapi justru Sungmin yang harus terseok-seok mengikutinya.

"Kyu, cepatlah kita harus ke gereja sekarang"panggil Sungmin di depan kamar Kyu.

Hari ini hari minggu, sudah manjadi kebiasaan bagi dua remaja itu pergi beribadah ke gereja. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya ketika melihat aku keluar dari kamar. Aku mengajak Sungmin turun untuk sarapan bersama. Sungmin menuruti permintaanku. Tak beberapa lama Kyu juga ikut serta dalam sarapan pagi bersamaku, Jae dan Sungmin.

"Makan sayurannya, Kyu"paksa Sungmin saat melihat Kyu mulai menyingkirkan sayuran di pinggir piring.

"Nggak mau, noona! Sayuran itu pahit"tolak Kyu. Ia memberikan tampang jijik saat Sungmin menaruh sayuran pada sendoknya.

"Makan! Buka mulutmu! Aaaa…"paksa Sungmin sambil menyuapi Kyu. Kyu menelan suapan Sungmin dengan susah payah. "Kyu pintar"puji Sungmin. Ia mengacak rambut Kyu pelan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, noona!"bantah Kyu atas perlakuan Sungmin.

"Buktikan kalau kamu lebih hebat, gagah dan perkasa dibandingkan Choi Siwon. Ah, cepat makannya Kyu! Nanti Khotbah keburu selesai. Aku tidak mau melewatkannya. Kalau kamu terus seperti ini, lebih baik aku dijemput Siwon saja tadi"kata Sungmin. Ia mempercepat acara makannya.

Perkataan Sungmin membuat Kyu sebal. Kyu paling sebal mendengar nama anak pastur, Choi Siwon, yang menurutnya saingan terberatnya untuk mendapatkan Sungmin. Aku dan Jae tersenyum melihat situasi di depan kami. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berkelahi tentang hal yang sama. Memang Kyu itu tidak peka. Siwon hanyalah alasan Sungmin agar Kyu menjadi manusia yang taat beribadah dan sehat. Rencana Sungmin berhasil, karena Kyu jadi mau ke gereja, makan sayur dan sedikit berolahraga.

Di gereja, Kyu mengikuti panduan suara. Ia menjadi salah satu penyanyi utama. Kyu lihai memainkan clarinet-nya yang sering membuatnya tampil mewakilkan organisasi gereja. Di sekolah, Kyu menjadi salah satu peserta olimpiade Matematika. Kejeniusannya tidak diragukan lagi karena ia kemudian dinobatkan menjadi pemenang olimpiade Matematika se-Korea Selatan. Aku sebagai orangtuan-nya sangatlah merasa bangga dengan prestasi yang dicetak Kyu.

Kyu selalu bisa bangkit dari ketepurukannya. Ia menepati janjinya kepada Jae. Kyu tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan tegar. Ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan masalah daun telinganya. Semakin banyak yang mencaci makinya, semakin kuat melawan mereka yang menghalanginya.

Malam ini Kyu mengajak kami sekeluarga dan keluarga yang lain untuk berkumpul. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah. Ia juga meminta Jae memasak makanan enak baginya dan yang lain. Setelah semua anggota keluarga telah berkumpul, Kyu menyampaikan sesuatu yang membuat kami penasaran sedaritadi.

"Yeorobun, aku diterima menjadi trainee di SM Entertainment!"jeritnya bahagia. Ia berjingkrak senang.

Aku dan yang lain terlihat masih shock dengan ucapan Kyu barusan. Sungmin langsung bangun dari duduknya, lalu memeluk erat Kyu. "Chukkae, Kyu"ucapnya sambil mencium pipi Kyu. Kyu terlihat tersenyum malu. Wajahnya memerah.

Jae memandangku dengan tatapan cemas dan takut. "Bagaimana soal…"jeda Jae. Ia mengambil napas panjang. "…Itu?"tunjuk pada telinganya di balik rambut pendeknya.

Kyu langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat sedih. "Agensi bilang aku harus secepatnya mendapatkan donor yang tepat selama aku di-training. Jika sampai waktu yang ditentukan aku belum jua mendapatkannya, mereka akan mengeluarkanku. Selain itu aku diwajibkan membayar royalti yang tidak murah, eomma" Tergurat takut dan kekhawatiran dalam sorot matanya.

Jae menggenggam tangan anaknya yang masih berdiri di tengah ruang keluarga itu. "Kyu ingin sekali menjadi penyanyi ya?"tanya Jae yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap oleh Kyu. "Tenang saja, chagiya. Kamu berusaha yang terbaik, biar Appa dan Eomma yang mencari donor yang tepat ya"

Kyu memeluk Jae dengan sangat lembut. "Gomawo, eomma"lirihnya.

Setelah pertemuan keluarga itu, aku dan Jae mendiskusikan masa depan Kyu. Jae terlihat sangat stress. Ia hanya takut jika impian anaknya tidak akan terkabul. Ia takut Kyu akan depresi karena memang ini yang dicita-citakan oleh Kyu. Aku memeluk Jae, menyalurkan kehangatan ke dalam hatinya yang galau.

"Kita pasti bisa mendapatkannya. Selama ini kita kan sudah melupakan soal donor itu, jadi kita belum menemukannya. Sekarang aku akan ikut mencari ke luar negeri. Tenang saja Jae. Kita lakukan yang terbaik untuk buah hati kita"

Pencarian terus dilakukan. Kyu melakukan training dengan sangat baik. Bakat-bakatnya di bidang seni semakin terasah. Kyu sudah beberapa kali diikutsertakan dalam event-event kecil. Ia juga pernah menjadi salah satu model di MV penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Kyu pernah ikut dalam K-drama walau ia hanya mendapat peran sangat kecil dan hanya beberapa scenes saja. Kyu belum diperkenalkan secara resmi kepada publik. Hal ini terganjal oleh ke'istimewa'an Kyu itu. Kyu seringkali merasa dilema. Terlebih lagi masa akhir trainingnya sudah di depan mata. Kyu terlihat sangat putus asa. Ia ingin sekali menyerah pada keadaannya. Ini pertama kalinya Kyu merasa terpuruk setelah kejadian kelas tiga dulu.

Aku menelepon Kyu untuk mengosongkan waktunya dua hari pada bulan ini. Kyu menanyakan ada apa. Aku tidak menjawabnya, karena ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan padanya. Setelah bersusah payah merayu agensi, Kyu mendapatkan libur. Dua hari penuh yang segera kumanfaatkan untuk operasi Kyu. Ya, kami sudah menemukan donor yang tepat untuk Kyu.

Seminggu, waktu yang kami perlukan untuk pemulihan kesehatan Kyu. Jae tersenyum senang melihat Kyu yang semakin tampan. Jae terus menerus memeluk dan mencium Kyu. Bentuk rasa syukurnya kepada operasi yang berhasil. Tak butuh waktu lama, Kyu pun diperkenalkan secara resmi kepada publik sebagai salah satu anggota K.R.Y.

Eksistensi K.R.Y diterima baik oleh masyarakat luas di Korea atau pun di negara lain. K.R.Y juga sudah melebarkan sayapnya sampai ke Jepang dan Taiwan. Kyu semakin terkenal. Ia memainkan beberapa drama musikal bersama teman segrupnya. Ia juga beberapa kali menjadi penyanyi solo untuk soundtrack film dan K-drama. Jadwal Kyu semakin ketat saja. Waktu bersama keluarga semakin sedikit. Kyu jarang sekali mendapatkan liburan.

Kyu sangat pintar menjaga hubungannya dengan keluarga dan kekasihnya, Sungmin. Sebelum Kyu pergi ke Jepang untuk pertama kali dan jadwal mencekiknya, ia meminta Sungmin untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kyu memanfaatkan kesempatan ini agar Sungmin tidak direbut oleh Siwon. Ia menyempatkan waktu di sela-sela kesibukkannya dengan mengirim kabar kepada kami melalui telepon, sms, ataupun situs pribadinya. Aku dan Jae bangga sekali padanya.

"Sungmin, would you marry me?"tanya Kyu di atas panggung saat ia sedang menjalankan konser K.R.Y yang sekian kali.

Jutaan lampu menyorot Kyu yang sedang bersimpuh dengan tangannya yang memegang balon-balon pink dan sebuah kotak dengan cincin di dalamnya. Sorotan lampu berpindah ke salah satu sudut bangku penonton. Cahayanya menyilaukan mata kami. Aku, Jae, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, Key dan Sungmin yang sedang menonton konser itu, sedikit terganggu dengan cahaya yang menyorot kami. Fans berteriak histeris ketika Yesung, salah satu teman se-grup Kyu, meminta Sungmin naik ke atas panggung. Ryeowook, teman Kyu yang lain, sibuk mengiringi peristiwa paling bahagia ini dengan alunan piano.

Sungmin menangis haru. Begitu pula dengan kami semua yang masih setia menonton adegan itu dari bangku penonton. Ia mengangguk setuju dengan permintaan Kyu. Kyu memeluk Sungmin. Sontak ruangan konser itu menjadi riuh ramai. Semua fans bersorak gembira, ada pula yang menangis haru. Kyuhyun sukses menyatakan cintanya.

Tak selang berapa lama, Kyu menikah dengan Sungmin. Para Fans ikut menghadiri pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyu yang megah dan meriah. Doa fans menyertai mereka. Sungmin telah menjadi selebriti sekarang. Pasangan KyuMin yang tersohor. Syukurlah pernikahan Kyu tidak menjadi kendala baginya untuk meneruskan karir.

Kyu masih sibuk dengan dunia keartisannya walau ia sekarang telah menjadi Direktur Utama Jung Corporation. Sedikit demi sedikit Kyu mengurangi dunia artisnya, digantikan oleh Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan dilirik oleh agensi Kyu. Jadi sekarang pasangan itu telah menjadi selebriti terkenal seantero Korea Selatan dan beberapa negara lainnya.

Aku dan Jae memutuskan untuk tinggal di Pulau Jeju, menikmati masa tua kami. Jae sudah lama ingin menghabiskan waktunya di pulau ini. Aku sangat bahagia dengan hidupku. Aku menghabiskan hidup bersama istri yang cantik, pintar, baik dan sangat sempurna di mataku. Aku juga memiliki seorang malaikat mungil yang tegar dan begitu membanggakan. Tidak ada hal lain yang kupinta lagi selain tetap bersama mereka yang kucintai. Namun kali ini doaku tidak direstui oleh Tuhan. Jae lebih dahulu meninggalkanku.

"Appa sabar ya! Eomma pasti tenang di sana"ujar Kyu menenangkanku.

Aku menarik Kyu untuk mendekati peti ibunya. Aku tersenyum memandang wajah Jae yang damai. "Eomma-mu cantik ya Kyu. Wanita tercantik di bumi ini. Aku mencintainya dan ia begitu mencintaimu"ujarku.

Aku menyibakkan helai rambutnya. Aku melihat Kyu membelalakan matanya. Seketika airmata Kyu mengalir dengan deras.

"Appa, jangan bilang?"ucap Kyu tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk lemah. "Mianhae, Kyu. Selama ini kami berbohong. Ini alasan mengapa Eomma-mu ingin memanjangkan rambutnya"jelasku.

"Huaaaa... Eomma! Gomawo, eomma! Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae, eomma!"teriak Kyu frustasi sambil memeluk tubuh eomma-nya yang terbujur kaku.

Jae, tidurlah yang tenang. Anak kita sudah sangat bahagia. Begitupun aku. Kenangan bersamamu selalu menjadi bagian terindah hidupku. Akan kulihat sosokmu dalam diri Kyu. Dengarlah setiap panggilanku melalui daun telinga yang telah kau berikan pada Kyu. Aku mencintaimu, Jung Jaejoong. Selamanya.

**. **

**("^0^)/..::The End::..\(TwT") **

**.**

_~~Kecantikan yang sejati tidak terletak pada penampilan tubuh namun di dalam hati. Harta karun hakiki tidak terletak pada apa yang bisa terlihat, namun pada apa yang tidak dapat dilihat. Cinta sejati tidak terletak pada apa yang telah dikerjakan dan diketahui, namun pada apa yang telah dikerjakan tanpa diketahui.~~_ _Happy Mother's Day! I love you, Mom!_ __

* * *

><p><strong>..::Cuap2 Author::..<strong>

Akhirnya selesai juga. Mianhae kalo endingnya nggak memuaskan, abal dan terkesan maksa. Selamat hari ibu. Cintai ibu kita masing-masing ya! Cinta dan pengorbanan seorang ibu tak terkira. Hiks… aku sayang mama.

Oke dari pada ber-melankolis ria. Lebih baik tekan tombol REVIEW di bawah.

REVIEW yang banyak ya readers. Jangan sampai nggak! Review kalian semangat aku untuk berkarya. KRITIK DIPERLUKAN. Saran juga diikutsertakan ya.

Gomawo dah mau baca. Untuk semua readers yg lum aku cantumin dan baru review sekarang, tulisan review kalian selalu masuk file aku dan akan ikut dicetak jadi buku pribadiku. So partisipasi kalian berharga bgt untukku.

**So don't be Silent Reader! REVIEW… REVIEW… hi, SiDers… ayo review!**


	3. Balasan Review

Annyeong readers!

Yuya is BACK. Tapi ini bukan FF… Mianhae…

Tahukah kalian kalau aku TERHARU melihat begitu banyaknya review sampai2 ga kebaca di FFn untung saja masuk ke email.

Karena aku begitu senang dg partisipasi dari readers semua, aku jadi membaik. Hehe,,, sakitku sedikit berkurang. GOMAWO. Selain itu aku menghargai kalian yg sudah capek2 mau REVIEW FF ini, bahkan dengan sangat jahatnya aku membuat kalian berlinang airmata. Sungguh nggak ada maksud untuk membuat kalian sedih. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan, bahwa cinta seorang ibu itu tidak terkira dan ga bisa dibalas dg apapun. FF ini terinspirasi dari kisah seorang anak yang tidak memiliki daun telinga dan **ternyata ada saudara salah satu readers yg juga memiliki keadaan seperti ini**. FF ini hanya FIKSI belaka, tapi aku yakin pasti diantara miliaran orang di dunia terselip kisah seperti ini.

Yuya masih author pemula yang jauuuuh dari kata baik dibanding para author lainnya. Karena itu, Yuya masih butuh bimbingan kalian u/ mjd lebih baik lagi. **REVIEW kalian adalah semangat Yuya untuk terus berkarya dan menyampaikan pesan2 moral ttg kehidupan**. Yuya berusaha agar FF Yuya nggak melulu ttg khayalan, tapi juga ttg realita hidup dengan pesan di dalamnya. Harap maklum jika FF Yuya masih aneh dan abal.

Okay, ga usah lama2 bercuap. Sebagai rasa TERIMA KASIHku atas REVIEW yg sangat berharga ini, aku ingin membalas semuanya satu per satu. Bagi yg sudah review, harap diliat adakah namanya di sini… sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH banyak.

* * *

><p><strong>jjynh3:<strong> Nangis? Mianhae… yup, memang sengaja. Krn ceritanya Kyu lbh dkt dg Yunho. Trmksh dah dibilang bagus. Jadi READERS SETIA-ku di FF yang lain ya? *puppy eyes* thanks semangatnya. Aku akan berusaha mjd lbh baik lagi.

**KyuHyunJiYoon****: **gomawo, itu masih jauh dari kata bagus kok. Aku msh belajar. New reader? Tapi mau jadi READER SETIA-ku kan? Baca FF aku yg lainnya ya! Salam kenal juga!

**WidiwMin males login:** kayaknya kamu sering jd READER-ku ya? Gomawo atuh! Iya, aku tuh saat buat FF ini selalu nemu changmin-key, jadi aku pasangin deh. Pas pula u/ sejarah LEE SUNGMIN kan! Hhe… Fighting! Semangatmu buatku jd semangat terus nulis.

**Elsita:** Endingnya bisa ditebak ga, chingu? Hhe,, gomawo dh review. itulah pesan yg ingin aku sampaikan. Sepertinya ngena ke kamu ya. Keep review my FF!

**Ilia funtimes: **dlm kehidupan Bully itu g pnh lepas ya. Apalagi keadaannya kyk kyu. Itulah ibu, selalu mampu berbuat apa aja untuk anaknya. Gomawo dh review

**ryu cassie: **mianhae,, g maksud bikin nangis. Gomawo review dan doanya…

**Kim Min Lee: **mianhae sampe nangis begitu, gomawo ya udh mau review wlo bingung berkata2. Cup… cup… jgn nangis lg ntar aku jd merasa bersalah.

**Kyu-Kyu: **sama kyk Min Lee niy. Ckckck,,, wah ketebak ya? Happy mother's day juga! Wah wah! Buat FF family lg? Aku pikirkan dulu ya. Tema dan pesan yg mau kubuat. Hahaha,,, Keep reading and review my others FF! gomawo

**Kyouichi91: **berasa mau meluk mama ga pas selesai baca? Hhe… gomawo ya dah review… aku kan dh janji bakal update cepet! Aku paksain walo lagi ngedrop sakit, hhe… jadi READERS SETIA-ku ya? Tetap review FF yg lain. Gomawo

**Schagarin: **singkat, jelas, padat. Huahahaha… Gomawo. Amin! Masih tahap belajar, chingu! Jadi masih banyak kekurangan.

**Apdian Laruku: **hugs dyn-saeng! Mianhae bikin nangis…hehe… ada Kyu ya ada Min donk… iyalah Jaema kan is the best! Huaaa… JAEMA kapan balik sama YUNPA? DBSK kpn bersatu lagi? Kok aku galau gini? *plaaak*

**KyuMinnie**: satu korban lg yg aku buat nangis. Mianhae! Cup… cup… jgn nangis donk. Lagi? Wah org kedua yg minta tambah! Aku pikirkan dulu ya. Hehehe… ga ap2 panggil Yuya, kan biar akrab! Udah lumayan niy! Aku kan jadi semangat krn READERS semua. Gomawo!

**Meong:** suka pus ya? Meong~~ hhe… aduuh ad yg nangis n susah ngetik lagi. Mianhae! Gomawo dh mau review wlo bingung berkata2… tetap review FFku yg lain ya!

**Rizkyeonhae:** iyakah? Kasus apa, chingu? Tuh kan bener! Pasti ibu akan mengorbankan apapun untuk anaknya… ibumu kaget ga pas lgsg kamu peluk gitu? Gomawo dh review

**Priss Uchun:** eh ad kamu lagi,,, dan Reviewnya 4x lagi, hhe… knp ga suka KYUMIN? Wae? Hhe,,, eh~! Di FFku aja tuh merasa biasa dg pair ini? Wae? Iya,, diingat terus ya pesannya! Biar sayang terus sama mama kamu. Hehehe… Gomawo dh review dan kasih semangat…

**Alwayskyu:** bukan Cuma kamu yg nangis. Hhe,,, yup pesannya nyampe y ke kamu. Gomawo dh review

**Kang ji wook:** annyeong juga… gomawo dh review dan muji. Ini msh jauh dr kata bagus. Msh banyak kesalahan. Mampir ke FF yg lain ya!

**Aegyo Lov3: **good! Pesannya sampai ke kamu. Inget terus ya! Gomawo…

**S'read'r:** namanya lucu,,, hhe :P aku agk susah baca komennya, tp gomawo dh review

**KimHanKyu:** Aku juga stress baca review readers yg nangis semua… gomawo dh review. SEKUEL? MinKyu? Oh no…. ga ada sekuel, say! Klo mau kamu aja yg buat ya. Hhe!

**Park HyunRa:** senangnya kalo pesan FFnya nyampe ke kamu. Sayangi mama selalu ya! Gomawo atas reviewnya

**Yuraeikaru:** Cheon… yg penting sebelumnya kamu review. Makasih dah review dan semangatnya!

**putryboO****: **gomawo dh review dan jadiin fav story dll. Nangiskah? Insya Allah aka nada YunJae yg lain. Doakan saja ya.

**Kim Cherry: **sad endingkah? Kayaknya happy deh… walau hrs death chara… gomawo dah review

**Ury:** nih aku bagi tissue yg banyak… euw,,, jorok ih! But gomawo dah review

**Hyosun:** Jaema mang hebat! Hidup jaema! Gomawo dh review

**Diitactorlove:** heboooh… wkwkwk… yg penting udh baca kan? Hehe… gomawo ya

**Enno KimLee:** mulia kan hati seorang ibu? Hmmm… gomawo ya!

**Rini-eonni:** Gomawo ya eonni… udh mau baca FF aku dan review… mianhae bikin eonni sayang nangis…

* * *

><p>SEKIAN BALASAN REVIEWnya…<p>

Bagi yg baru baca dan lum dibalas, ga apa2… TETAP REVIEW… karena semua review MASUK KE FILE,,, nanti aku jadiin Buku Pribadi.

u/ readers semua, **MAUKAH KALIAN MENJADI READERS SETIA**-ku? Selalu me-review FF buatanku? Hhe… Kalo mau, aku akan sangat senang…

Tunggu FFku yg lainnya ya! Karena kotak KREATIVITAS-ku udh minta didobrak biar bisa keluar dari otak ini. Hehe… Liat2 jadwal FF yg akan terbit di profile. Insya Allah sesuai jadwal. Amin… GOMAWO~~~~


End file.
